A Tale Of Twins
by Demigoddess8
Summary: Tina is Thomas' sister. She tags along on his voyage in search for the New World. When John Smith saves her brother's life, Tina is indebted to him for life. But when John's life is hanging by a line, is she willing to sacrifice everything to save him, despite the fact that a large secret that has been concealed for many moons has finally been uncovered? [Pocahontas X John Smith.]
1. Departing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the main characters. I only own some made up names and the character of Tina for this chapter. There are more characters to come. ENJOY!**

The sun rose from the horizon.

Tina's rumbling snores sounded all throughout her tiny tent. Her long, dark brown hair was all tangled up in a mess, engulfing her entire face.

All of a sudden, some sort if loud drumroll was blasting across the land.

Tina grunted in the middle of a snore and shot her head up, startled by the unidentified noise.

" _ **In sixteen hundred seven,**_

 _ **we sailed the open sea,"**_

A chorus of deep men's voices rang out from outside.

" _ **For glory, God and gold**_

 _ **And The Virginia Company!"**_

"Oh, it's _them…"_ Tina quietly muttered to herself.

" _ **For the new world is like heaven,**_

 _ **And we'll all be rich and free!"**_

The singing continued.

" _ **Or so we have been told**_

 _ **By The Virginia Company."**_

Tina rolled her eyes. Yep, they'd been told that alright. She didn't believe anything for a split second. Why would there be any gold on a remote island they've never been to before? But her brother was too much of a hopeful dreamer. He believed anything that the governor told him and the men. In fact, the only reason she even agreed to be a part of this voyage was because of him… She had attempted countless times to talk him out of it, but failed horribly each time. She couldn't let him go alone, so she begged the governor to let her go. It had taken quite a bit of persuading, but Tina succeeded in the end when she had to prove that she could perform well in battle by fighting with the King's royal guards. She came out victorious of course. So, the dumbfounded governor had agreed to let her sail with them.

Tina stood up and headed outside the tent as soon as another chorus was heard from the men.

" _ **For glory, God and gold**_

 _ **And The Virginia Company!"**_

She poked her head outside and noticed the village nearby. Thomas was probably out bidding farewell to their sister. If only she hadn't overslept. If not for this setback, she would've already hugged Marie goodbye.

She sighed and hurried towards the small town. She was upset about the fact that she had to sleep in a tent right before a large trip by boat, but she couldn't blame Marie for not letting her stay at their place. After all, they only had enough room for three people. Her husband, James, her little daughter, Jane and herself were all the small cottage could hold.

As she made her way around numerous twists and turns of the rough streets, Tina noted that many people were hugging and kissing and bidding each other goodbye.

Tina couldn't believe that all these men were willing to leave everything behind in hopes of coming back with gold for their families. Of course, it wasn't their fault. Any man would leap at the thought bringing home a lump of gold that would be enough for any expense.

Tina combed her way through the crowds and finally came upon her sister's cottage. She saw Thomas kissing Marie's forehead and hugging her lovingly. He then shook James' hand as little Jane plopped his hat on his head. He laughed and patted her head.

Tina couldn't help but giggle as she approached them.

"There you are!" cried Marie, holding out her arms in a warm, welcoming gesture.

Tina jumped into her sister's arms and embraced tightly. She then shook James' hand as Thomas had done previously. She also kissed her niece on the cheek as the little one began to giggle.

Then, Thomas and Tina headed off to the ship that would take them far, far way from their home.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Tina demanded as they walked up the plank and onto the ship.

"I can't walk into a woman's sleeping quarters, it wouldn't be the polite thing to do…" He replied as they approached two of the ship crew's members.

Tina rolled her eyes. Her older brother was one of a kind…

Drumrolls started playing once more. A man with shoulder-length blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt and black pants was walking towards their ship.

"Hey look! Is that Smith?" A red-headed man asked in awe.

"That's him, alright. The old sea dog." Replied a brunette man.

"Captain John Smith. I've heard some amazing stories about him" Thomas said excitedly.

"Are you coming coming on this voyage too?" The red-head called out to the blonde.

Tina stifled a laugh. She couldn't help but think that this man was not the smartest of beings… No offence to him though.

"Of course he is, you half-wit." The brunette man criticized, "You can't fight Indians without John Smith."

John Smith seemed to have heard the men's conversation. "That's right," he answered casually, while standing on top of a tied up canon that was being lifted onto the ship, "I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun."

" _ **On the beaches of Virginny,"**_ the singing started again as a carriage pulled by horses made its way to the harbour.

" _ **There's diamonds like debris."**_

The carriage pulled to a stop. Many soldiers held up flags, forming a tunnel as a rotund man stepped out of the carriage with a serious look on his face. It was none other than the governor. Tina hated the guy, but she'd have to put up with him during the quest. Governor Ratcliffe headed towards the boat.

" _ **There silver rivers flow,**_

 _ **And gold you pick right off a tree."**_

A skinny man with a delighted expression stepped out of the carriage as well, carrying a large cushion which contained a small pug who was sitting up straight and waving to the people around him.

" _ **With a nugget for my Winnie,**_

 _ **And another one for me…**_

 _ **And all the rest will go**_

 _ **To The Virginia Company,"**_

The ship began to depart from the harbour once all its members were aboard.

Tina glanced behind her to see John Smith staring into the horizon with a wistful look on his face.

" _ **To glory, God and gold**_

 _ **And The Virginia Company!"**_

The song came to an end. The sky was clear and blue. It looked like it was smooth sailing from here on.

That was when lightning struck!

 **Thanks for reading. Please R & R.**


	2. The Storm

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews and follows! And Guest, for you question: why is Pocahontas white in the picture? See the thing is, it's not actually Poca- Hmm… You know what, you'll just have to wait and see… Heh heh. Anyway here's da story.**

Thunder bolts streaked across the dark, dismal sky. The greys waters from the treacherous sea sloshed on deck, wreaking havoc upon poor, innocent sailors. Shouts of frustration and exhaustion were bouncing back and forth the ship.

"Faster! She's taking on more water!" A shout was heard through the chaos of the storm.

Shouts such as: "Come on lads, come on!" or "Watch out!" and other such cries could be heard from various people scattered all throughout the ship.

Along with the other sailors, Tina was also constantly splattered with stray drops of rain, leaving her hair in a wet sloppy mess. Despite the cold prickling into her skin, Tina was more than willing to help in anyway she could.

She rushed to the aid of a sailor in need if help was requested. She helped in physical means as well, by performing actions like pulling hard on ropes to hoist up the masts and poles that had plummeted to the ground due to the force of the wind.

While Tina was assisting the crew in tying up the main sail, she noticed her brother struggling to hold a canon in place.

"John! Get down here!" He yelled, looking upwards, "The canons are breaking loose!"

Tina followed his gaze, only to see John Smith heroically zipping down a rope from the crow's nest. He landed on the wooden, water-engulfed floor with a splash, sending the water flying off the deck.

"Reef the topsails!" He instructed the men.

"Aye, sir!" An Englishman replied obediently.

"Steady on the course." He kept shouting orders. "It's alright, Thomas. We'll get her tied off." John stated when he approached Thomas to help him.

"Say your prayers, lads!" A sailor cried.

Tina looked up to see a gigantic wave headed their way. The wave suddenly collided with the ship's hull and sent the salty water shooting upwards. A large amount of water poured on to the deck. The crew ran for cover.

The only people who hadn't noticed the wave were John and Thomas. Tina attempted to warn them, but alas! She was too late…

"Thomas, watch out!" John tried to warn him as the wave advanced towards them. The wave slammed against its unsuspecting victims, forcing them over the deck and into the sea. John Smith managed to hold onto to a piece of rope dangling overhead to prevent himself from washing overboard, but Thomas wasn't so lucky…

"Help!" He cried as he was forced against the railing of the ship, resulting in the wood breaking and the sailor falling into the dark abyss.

"THOMAS!" Tina screamed as she viewed the scene of her brother falling into the ocean.

"Man overboard!" A crew member called out.

"Stay your course, he's lost." The brown headed man, who Tina had learnt was named Ben, stated.

Tina felt fury and hatred rushing into her heart and brain as she stormed towards the man who had spoken those foreboding words.

"Help!" A faint plea for help was heard from a distance. This only made Tina erupt with more force.

"HOW DARE YOU?! THAT'S MY BROTHER DOWN THERE! YOU LITTLE-" She was interrupted my John Smith.

"Pull the pin!" He ordered, whilst tightly tying a rope which was connected to a pulley around his waist.

"Aye, sir!" A man replied and did as instructed, sending the sail flapping in the wind.

Next thing you know, John was running towards the edge of the ship at sonic speed. He ascended from the wooden deck and dived into the freezing waters below.

"Smith! SMITH!" Ben yelled from the ship, "Are you crazy?!"

"Quick, the rope!" The red-headed man, who went by the name of Lon, called as the rope broke from free from the pulley. Ben, Lon and a light-brown haired man, along with Tina, dashed towards the rope and began pulling it with all their might.

"Heave! Come on, lads, pull! Pull! Pull! Put your back into it!" Ben shouted as they all grunted with effort to pull the sailors back on board.

A while later, two heads could be seen arising from the dark waters.

"Pull! Pull!"

The sailors tugged on the rope with more might and finally, the dangling men reached the top of the deck. The other sailors pulled John and Thomas onto the wooden floor. Water from their drenched clothes flowed in all directions as the two hit the hard floor of the deck.

Tina came running and jumped on top of Thomas, hugging him until he was more out of breath than he already was, "THOMAS! Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!"

"Oof!" He grunted, but hugged her back lovingly, "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks to John..." He said smiling up at John Smith.

"Well, that was refreshing." John said jokingly and dumped Thomas' dripping wet hat on is head.

"Thank you very much, sir. You saved my brother's life." Tina sincerely thanked her brother's saviour.

"No problem," John replied cheerfully, "and call me John."

"Well done, Smith" Lon congratulated as he draped a blanket around Thomas' shoulders.

"Of course." John stated, turning to the crew, "You'd all do the same for me."

"Oh sure, sure, of course we would." Ben said quickly, followed by nods and murmurs of agreement from the other sailors as well.

"Yes, yes, yes, We would."

"Absolutely."

Thunder cracked through the sky and suddenly, a plump man appeared on the deck, holding a little pug. A skinny man holding an umbrella over his boss' head in one arm and a lantern in the other was behind him.

"Trouble on deck?" The corpulent man questioned.

"Governor Ratcliffe!" Thomas gasped and stood up at once.

"Thomas fell overboard, sir." John stated, placing a caring hand on Thomas' shoulder.

"Thank heavens he's been successfully retrieved." the Governor said with fake pity, "Well done, Smith."

"Thank you, sir."

The governor turned around and walked, the skinny man following close behind to hold the umbrella over his head.

"Don't lose heart, men." Ratcliffe said in a noble tone as he made his way down the stairs to the deck below and towards the watching sailors, "It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there… Freedom…"

"Bark!" The pug barked once at a nearby sailor on the left to add a dramatic effect.

"Prosperity…" The governor continued.

"Bark! Bark!" The pug braked twice at a soldier on the right.

"The adventure of our lives." Ratcliffe turned around and headed towards a larger group of sailors, with the lanky man still following each of his steps, with an umbrella to protect the governor from the rain.

"You're the finest crew England has to offer…"

Tina saw John Smith raise an eyebrow and resisted the urge to roll her own eyes.

"And nothing, nor wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on, men!" The men cheered as the governor exited the area.

"A stirring oration, sir," Tina heard the skinny man, who was still following his boss around like a puppy, praise highly, "I'm sure the men were most exhilara-AAAAAA-ted." His voice went astray as the wind forced his umbrella away and turned it inside out, carrying him along the way. He recovered quickly and resumed his position beside the governor.

"Let us hope so," Ratcliffe lifted his pug up to eye level, "I'll need those witless peasants to dig up my gold, won't I?" The pug grinned in an evil manner at the sound of his master's words.

Tina furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. Her thoughts were interrupted by voices of Thomas and John.

"This New World's going to be great, John." Thomas said excitedly as he and John were tying up a lose canon, "I'm going to get a pile of gold, build me a big house and if any Indian tries to stop me, I'll blast him."

Tina approached the two with concerning eyes. She hoped Thomas wasn't really planning on killing anybody… Despite the fact that she was good in combat, Tina wasn't much of bloodshed.

"You just worry about that fortune of yours, Thomas." John replied as he began pulling the canon back to its original position with Thomas' aid, "Leave the savages to me."

"You think they'll give us much trouble?" Lon questioned as he too came up to help in pushing the canon to back to place.

"Not as much trouble as Smith'll give them." commented Ben as he plucked a magenta feather off a nearby sailor's hat and placed on the head of a mop. He then hid a stack of wooden wine barrels and imitated a stereotypical Indian by whooping in an odd method.

" _ **We'll kill ourselves an Indian"**_

The Englishmen started singing.

" _ **Or maybe two or three!"**_ John Smith joined in as his stabbed the plug of of one of the barrels and pulled it out, releasing a flow of purple liquid.

" _ **We're stalwart men and bold**_

 _ **Of the Virginia Company!"**_

Several sailors gathered around the barrel and sang together as they collected the wine in silver mugs and began to gulp it down.

Thomas and John were climbing a net that lead up to the crow's nest. Tina followed them as they didn't seem to mind.

"What do you suppose the New World will look like?" Thomas asked his new friend, while helping Tina up the net as well.

"Like all the others, I suppose." John replied as they reached top, "I've seen hundreds of new worlds, Thomas. What could possibly be different about this one?" He said, resting his hands on the edge of the crow's nest and staring off into the distance.

Tina wondered herself what amazing wonders the New World would hold. Just like John, she wasn't in it for the gold. While John was in it for the adventures, Tina was in it for her brother, but she supposed a little adventure wouldn't hurt either…

 **There we have it! Chapter 2 done & dusted! Please R & R! **


	3. Dreams Questioned

**Howdy, peeps! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Of course, you did. ;) So… I'll try to update as often as I can, but updates may slow down in the future… Sorry for any upcoming delays. Anywho… I'll be quite now. Enjoy!**

On a high cliff, above a vast, crystal river, stood two sisters, side by side. The older with copper skin and black hair, and the younger with dark-brown hair and pale skin. The wind carried colourful leaves and petals as it reached the older sister. The smaller one watched as her older sister embraced the feeling of the wind blowing gently on her face, causing her dark, hair to fly up in ebony swirls.

The wind finally reached the younger one's own tangle of dark brown hair. She closed her eyes and savoured the gentle touch of the breeze on her cheeks. A black and white raccoon and a green hummingbird were also attempting to play with the wind.

Both sisters were enjoying the sweet kisses of the wind when they were interrupted by a call from below.

"Pocahontas! Kateri!" A female voice rang out.

The sisters turned their gazes down the cliff, only to see Nakoma, Pocahontas' best friend, riding on a canoe and looking up to them. The older sister looked down with concern as her friend continued calling out to them

"Your father's back! Get down here!"

"He's back!" The sisters cried in unison and began to run to run back towards the trees that were located further back on a path that was leading them away from the cliff. The hummingbird and raccoon followed close behind.

They hadn't even run for a few metres when Pocahontas suddenly came to a halt. She turned around to look at the edge of the cliff.

Kateri noticed the look in her sister's face. "Oh, no." She murmured to herself, but couldn't help smiling at the thought of what was about to happen.

Pocahontas began running towards the cliff at sonic speed and lifted off into the air.

"No! Not that way…" Kateri heard Nakoma's voice decreased in volume as she realised it was too late.

Pocahontas dived down, performing no stunts whatsoever, and yet she managed to make it look amazing. She gracefully broke the surface of the water and swam downwards, causing only a simple splash.

The raccoon, named Meeko, and the hummingbird, who was named Flit, stared at Kateri in bewilderment. Kateri just shrugged and followed her sister. She also jumped off the cliff.

"No! Not you too!" Nakoma cried in disbelief.

Kateri didn't perform any stunts either, and yet she too landed in the water with elegance.

Under the water, Pocahontas signalled Kateri to follow her lead, pointing to the canoe floating above. Kateri smirked underwater and did as instructed. When they both reached one side of the canoe, Pocahontas managed a nod. All at once, the canoe was turned upside down and Nakoma was dropped into the freezing water.

Nakoma coughed as she came up to the air pocket created by the upside-down canoe.

"Don't you think we're getting a little old for these games?" Her question only resulted in her getting splashed with water ejected from Pocahontas' mouth. This started a water fight. The three girls laughed and squealed in delight as they splashed each other. A small thud was heard, as if an a pointy object had hit a wooden surface, but Kateri just ignored it.

Finally, Nakoma spoke up, "Help me turn this thing over."

And all three of them turned the canoe upright and climbed on.

"What were you two doing up there?" Nakoma asked.

"Thinking." The two simply stated, while twisting their hair to rid them of any water.

"Meeko!" Pocahontas scolded her pet raccoon as he shook all the water from his drenched fur onto the girls. Meeko had jumped from the cliff as well, apparently dragging Flit along with him…

"About that dream again? Oh, have you figured it out?" Nakoma questioned further.

"I know it means something, I just don't know what." Pocahontas replied.

"Yeah, I've been trying to help her figure it out." Kateri added, "But it's so confusing. Something about spinning arrows… this whole things making my _head_ spin!" She complained.

The three girls burst out laughing.

"You should ask your father about it." Advised Nakoma, after the laughter had died down.

"Maybe I should…" Pocahontas said. Then, she turned to the back of the boat. Noticing the bubbles ascending from the water, she inserted her hand into it to free the green hummingbird whose beak was stuck on the wooden surface of the canoe under the water. "Come on, Flit. Quit playing around. We have to get back."

The poor critter looked bloated. Meeko seemed to have noticed too. He pushed down the hummingbird's tummy, sending a jet of water shooting out of Flit's beak.

And with that, the quintet headed off to their village.

 _ **I know it's short. Sorry! I'll try to make future chapters much longer. Thanks for reading. Please R & R! **___


End file.
